The Reason
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Malam dimana Sasuke kembali dan menemukan Sakura di bangku taman yang sama. Pengakuan yang tulus, dan kebahagiaan yang datang pada akhirnya.


**The Reason**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Absurd, SasuSaku pair**

**I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.**

**This is a sequel story of my first fanfiction, "Back For You", that is also a request from ****hanazono yuri**** –san. Hope you and all the readers like it!**

Happy reading all!

"Huh." terdengar suara gumaman kesal yang kesekian kalinya dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

"Apa-apaan perasaan ini? Toh dia juga belum tentu kembali. Sadarlah Sakura." gadis itu menepuk pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar sedikit.. yah sudah malam sih, tapi biarlah." dia melanjutkan bicaranya pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu cuaca tidak terlalu bagus. Angin kencang berhembus, awan-awan mendung menutupi cahaya rembulan. Sinarnya hilang timbul dari balik awan. Dan udara juga terasa dingin.

Kakinya membawanya melangkah ke sebuah taman. Ya, taman yang merupakan tempat terakhir kali ia bertemu Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam. Perjalanan kembali yang akan membawanya ke desanya. Dan di sinilah ia sampai. Taman itu.

Dan apa yang ia lihat? Apakah memang takdir yang mempermainkannya?

Di situ, di bangku taman itu lagi, ada sosok merah muda yang selama ini selalu ada di pikirannya.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah sang sumber suara. "Sa-sasuke –kun? Kau kembali?"

Sakura sudah benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba, dalam waktu seperti ini... Tanpa diduga sama sekali. Dia. Kembali.

Sasuke tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Dia hanya mendudukkan dirinya di tempat kosong di samping kursi Sakura. Namun saat ia melihat tatapan Sakura yang masih terpaku pada dirinya, akhirnya dia menjawab. "Hn."

"Kapan kau kembali? Dan.. kenapa kau kembali?" Sakura tak dapat menahan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Baru saja. Aku kembali karena aku mau."

"Tidak mungkin, ada alasan lain." kali ini mata emerald itu menatapnya serius, menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Apa urusanmu hm?" Sasuke masih tidak ingin menjawab meski tatapan itu sudah mulai menaklukkannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya." jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dari pergi meninggalkan desa. Tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan sebuah pemahaman yang baru.

"Yah, aku belajar." jawab Uchiha bungsu itu kalem.

"Dan.. apa yang kau dapatkan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu."

"Ah, setidaknya biarkan aku belajar dari pengalaman orang lain, dari pengalamanmu." jawab Sakura dengan nada yang agak mencerminkan kekesalan.

"Baiklah. Aku belajar kalau aku telah meninggalkan apa yang kumiliki untuk mengejar sesuatu yang sia-sia."

"... Jelaskan yang benar, aku tidak mengerti." suaranya mulai terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Pokoknya jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan apa yang kau miliki untuk mengejar sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti, karena mungkin suatu saat kau akan menyesali keputusan yang saudah kau buat." jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Boleh jelaskan apa persisnya hal yang kau maksud?" Sakura kembali meliriknya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ternyata Sasuke masih seperti dulu. Rambutnya, wajahnya, suaranya, semuanya... Masih sama..

Lamunannya terputus oleh jawaban Sasuke. Singkat, padat dan tepat menusuk sasaran.

"Hn. Tidak."

Tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum dalam hatinya. Maksudku adalah, aku menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu di sini. Yah, meninggalkan desa ini juga, untuk membalaskan dendam semata. Aku menyesal pergi meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Satu-satunya yang mampu menggerakkan hatiku. Yang mengalahkan harga dirinya dan akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya demi menahanku agar tidak pergi, heh? Mana mungkin ada yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu untuknya. Tidak mungkin.

Tanpa terasa seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Sakura meliriknya. Senyuman itu. Sudah lama tidak Sasuke tunjukkan lagi. Sakura dalam hatinya hanya berharap ia dapat melihat senyuman itu selamanya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Diam saja. Tidak bereaksi.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Ups. Bicara apa dia barusan? Uchiha Sasuke, kau menghancurkan harga dirimu. Bodoh.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu –bagaimana.."

Wajah Sakura merona merah. Menjalar naik dari pipinya bahkan sampai ke kedua telinganya, semuanya sudah memerah sempurna. Sasuke yang meliriknya dan menyadari hal itu hanya menyeringai tipis. Pemandangan yang ia harap bisa ia lihat setiap saat. Sampai selamanya.

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri dan _pride_-mu, Uchiha Sasuke. Semua itu tidak akan ada artinya, dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang mungkin bisa berada di sisimu selamanya, hanya dengan sekali ini saja. Hilangkan perasaan gengsi sialan itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jangan –jangan gugup bodoh, tenanglah. Katanya dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu sampai selamanya. Tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi, Sakura." jawabnya sambil menatap ke arah Sakura.

"T-terima kasih Sasuke-kun."

Mungkin Sakura memang bukan yang paling cantik. Bukan gadis yang paling populer di kalangan para pria. Tapi hanya dia yang mendapat tempat satu-satunya di hati Sasuke. Yang telah melelehkan es di hati seorang Uchiha yang dingin dan membawakan kehangatan untuknya.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, dan mungkin juga Sakura tidak menangkap maksud lain yang ada di balik perkataan Sasuke. Tapi hanya Sakura seorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk kembali.

Sakura yang telah membuatnya belajar bahwa cinta harus memilih dan melepaskan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih indah. Juga dia belajar bahwa kadang gengsi harus dilepaskan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Dan kali ini, yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah Sakura.

**Fin.**

**A/N : Hai saya kembali. Sebelumnya maaf buat ****hanazono yuri****-san karena sekuelnya lama baru dipublish. Ini juga baru jadi sih.. Saya nggak ada ide bagus, yah jadilah yang seperti ini. /dibuang/ Jadi maaf ya buat semua readers jika fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi makasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca ini..**

**Review please..? xD**


End file.
